The Mission
by PhoungSeppuku
Summary: 5 weird Chunin take all of Konaha's Genin w/ the Sand Trio out for a B-rank mission about Child Exploitation in the country Stone. Arguments b/w Naruto & Sasuke, adventures, new friends are made, secrets are spilled, and blood & tears are shed.


Ha! My first Epic! Yay!

Enjoy...

--

The Mission

"This is a B-rank mission." The Hokage said. "We're short on Jounins, Chuunins, and ANBU refuse to deal with anything unimportant to them. All we have left is Genin. You will need up to 15 to 20, judging by WHO you choose, because the Genin level is about half of the Chuunin level and one third of the Jounin level." The Hokage recieved two nods. "Now, I will have Kotetsu give you the files of all the Genin currently in the village. Kotetsu." The old man waved his hand and Kotetsu brought in a box full of files, some bulky and some empty. The two girls in front of him looked at the box listlessly, but nodded.

One of the girls had white sapphire eyes, clear gemstones for eyes. Only, that they had a black slit in the middle of the pupils. Her hair was frosty white. She looked like a Siberian tiger. Not only that, she had small distorted burn marks on her skins, burned black. But it only added to her tiger beauty. Her name was just Octavia. No last name. No family. Just only her father--a rogue ninja. Not notorious but still, he was qualified for a rogue ninja. And the land of rejection from the outskirts of the Grass country.

The other girl was Phoung. No last either because she was born a test subject. A subject for the new models called "Ninja Kits". Disposable ninjas, with super inhumane strength, that can with stand any battle. They're the back up or the decoys to wear out the ninja's before the second squad comes in to finish the job. She has blue sapphire eyes with a waterfall of a mane, classic, thalassic, blue hair. However, on the back of her neck were the numbers 0009863746. The barcode in which she was named with. No one knows where or when she got her new name. Other than that, no scars, but that code. (Her skin was injected with some special anti-damage, that makes her skin like jell-o/metal, fast healing--an immunity booster). Although, she's not the only Ninja Kit around from the country Kumo.

"I will give you tonight to think about it. Please gather all the Genin you need in a short time and inform them. Please be quick. Give me your answer tonight at dusk before you pack. You are dismissed." The two girls nodded and left with Octavia carrying the box.

The two girls dressed as Chuunin, checked back into their hotel, and sat at the table and began evaluating the Genin. After 2 hours later, they were still making countless markings, erasing, refills of iced water, small debates over which Genin was better than one or the other. They also debated with which talent would be a best candidate for this squad, or which person could balance this person. Who's the one that had the most experience, or one who didn't have enough experience. So finally, another 30 minutes, they came to a conclusion. It was 3:30 now, so they made two of their friends, Lominique and Zana gather them up at the Konaha Academy, giving them a piece of paper with names and addresses. The other, Thi, was at the Library doing research after she'd stopped in early and was informed. So she went to collect handy information.

Lominique, the second Ninja Kit. Original name:0002756385. One of the later models like Phoung. Again no scars but the etched code on the back of her neck. Her eyes had thick elements of many greens. Her hair was just as beautiful and silky as the ripples on the treetops of a gorgeous forest. She as well, escaped from Kumo, in an attempt to save her life. Artificially made, artificially created, artificially human. Like God, they could take the life they gave. But to her, Phoung, and a few other models, it wasn't fair. They were going to be destroyed because they were born with a conscious state of mind, something that the Ninja Kits weren't supposed to have. No desires or no feelings, just the one thing in mind--Battle. They were going to be killed, their DNA was going to be mutated to the perfect notch THEY wanted, not them.

Zana, a mistreated servant from one of the wealthiest homes from Waterfall. Abused since the day she became the servant. Food was thrown at her and that was the only thing she could eat otherwise she would have starved. Her parents didn't even name her, because a child was worthless to them. The only use she could have been was cleaning, but her parents never owned a home, no home no cooking. So she was sold, still with the umbilical cord stuck to her. Sold for yen for food for a month. Zana was the name of the old nana that had died and that's how she inherited her name. Zana came with fiery red eyes with matching hair that resembled a forest fire. A hot head, which was how Zana really is.

And Thi, she maybe smart, but her parents weren't. Thi was born in the country of Stone and also, into slavery along with her parents and then traded off for more older slaves, slaves that could handle the hard grueling heat and work. Child laboring in planting rice, bamboos, all sorts of plants. Plants that could be planted every year, plants that could be harvested, plants that could be profited. However, as smart as Thi was, she could only remember the name her Nana called her before her bedtime. Thi was a adorned with platinum blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Spring is what she resembled, happy with smiles.

"Alright." They both nodded and headed out. Phoung and Octavia began to clean up all the documents of the Genins, leaving only the ones that they needed for the mission. Leaving those out, Phoung carried them and Octavia held the box again. Quickly jumping the roofs, they arrived at the Hokage's and gave them their decision. Once approved, they traded the profiles for the mission's details. And on they went to one of the Konaha classrooms.

--

3:45 pm

"Dude! Major setback, yo!" Kiba said, hoping into his old spot. Everyone as well, took their old seats out of habit. Although, 3 of them were foreign, so they just sat together in the front row. They could feel the stares of everyone else. Most of them were quiet, including Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikimaru, Sasuke, Neji, and the 3 mysterious foreign ninja, the others Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Lee and TenTen who were talking or arguing.

"SO! Where's this new mission!!" Naruto wailed, getting completely impatient, already having been there for a minute and a half.

"Where're the cuties who asked me here is more important!" Kiba wolf whistled with Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Sakura and Ino yelled and began arguing over Sasuke once more. So now, Sasuke quickly slipped to the back.

"-cough-cough-" Someone's throat caught everyone's attention and all the chatter stopped and turned towards the front of the room. There were 2 girls standing in the front of the room. One that looked like a beast and one that looked like she dyed her hair blue to match her eyes. They wore the standard Chuunin vest, pants, and undershirt.

"Good afternoon." Said the White haired one. "My name is Octavia, and my co-worker is Phoung." Who nodded, her blue hair swaying slightly. "You wanna take it from here, P?"

"Yes." She nodded and took the file from Octavia who handed it over to her gratefully. Everyone arched a brow. Was she a ninja robot? "I take it most of you have already been informed that you've been selected for an important mission." All the Genin nodded. "So, you're all probably wondering what the mission is about. It's an unclassifiable mission, for a start. It was required for Chuunins, but it seems that your village is at a shortage currently. So, we needed only a handful of Genin to make up for several Chuunin. That is why there are 15 of you. Now to the point. The client is currently in Stone--"

"The country?" Naruto asked. Phoung only stared at the blonde boy for interrupting her. Everyone else looked shocked. The dumbest question ever, although, Octavia didn't mind trying to hide her laughter. Phoung only nodded, not even accounting for the stupidity. A question is a question that needs an answer.

"Yes, the country, Naruto."

"How do you now my name!?" He jumped up, shocked.

"That is not the issue at hand. Now, again, the client is currently in hiding. There were 5 little girls stolen from important Ambassadors. One from Germany, 2 twins from China, one from Japan, and one from Korea. Our sources have told us that the children are being exploited. Along with several other missing children." An outbreak of whispers, gasps, frowns, and even cries rang throughout the room. "This isn't the only problem. This sexual exploitation is being solicited to everywhere and anyone who is into kiddy porn. These trading transactions have been in business for multiple centuries. There are many organizations that are slowly taking action. As far as talent and skill of a ninja--it's hard to come across some of that type of aid. But now, we have been given that opportunity right now. So, we've borrowed 2 weeks of your time. That is the time I've planned, I want to be in and out of Stone as swiftly, smoothly, stealthily, and quickly as possible. I want to avoid conflict, negligence, hindrance, and even death, hopefully with none of the 5 main targets, all within our 2 week time frame. We leave tomorrow at 4 am. Train well, pack well, and sleep well. As far as I know, we'll be walking into enemy territory, obviously, so please, I suggest no monkey business." Some of the Genin in the room all smirked at this. Some of them knew that this was like and S-rank mission. Some of them just liked that fact that there was either justice or action.

"Any questions?" Octavia asked the Genin. One of them raised their hand, Shino Aburame.

"Yes. May I ask, why only us? There are plenty of Genin out there in Konaha. And there are plenty of other ninja in other countries. Why is it specifically us, former classmates, the majority, of the same village?"

"Simple," Octavia smiled. "of course. If you've all went to school together, shouldn't it be easy to know how we all work? Train? Think? Act? See, we only chose those who we thought were fit for the job. We chose by mission experience, how cooperative you are, talent, traits, and function. We wanted to have a balanced squad. If you have a cloud, there must be a sky."

"Question, Miss!" Said a boy with paint all over his face--Sabaku No Kankuro.

"Shoot."

"Okay, I know this is kind of an important mission, but why didn't you settle for just KONAHA ninja?" Kankuro asked. Octavia just started giggling.

"The Hokage gave us the files of the Genin CURRENTLY in the village. We could've had a handful of Grass Genin that were picking up garbage along the way." Octavia winked. "Then again, we wanted talent, not janitors." After that, a hand shot up in the air, it belonged to Sakura Haruno.

"Ma'am?"

"What?"

"If this mission is from Stone, how come you 2 guys are from different countries? Shouldn't you two be from Stone, if this is a Stone mission?"

"Ah! Right you are, Sakura!--" A hand immediately shot in the air, that one belonged to Naruto. "I'll be with you shortly. Okay, well, it's not that we couldn't gather ninja from OUR countries, it's just that we work together, always. Since we were Genin. We've always worked together. So we flea-hop to country to country and seek out any missions available. Alright, Naruto, what is it?"

"How do you know our names?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura and Ino smacked him.

"They were given profiles. That's why we were chosen because they evaluated our profiles, you dunce." Sasuke said smoothly. Naruto turned and glared.

"Any more questions?" Then a hand flew up, belonging to the only Inuzuka in the room.

"Where're the other two? With green and red hair? The ones that fetched us? The hotties?" Octavia chuckled. "Lominique and Zana are out with Thi."

"How many of you people are there?!" Ino rudely asked.

"Only 5."

"Excuse me, Octavia-sensei?" Shikimaru asked.

"What?"

"Who will be the leader of this mission?"

"Us 5."

"5?! For what purpose?!" He asked again.

"Well, since there are 15 of you Genin, and 5 of us, we'll be splitting you all into groups of 3! Each of us 5 will guide you 3. So there are 5 teams total with 4 members in each. We placed all of you carefully to balance the groups out."

"What kind of enemies are we looking at?" Neji Hyuuga asked.

"On that, I'm not quite certain. Could be Rogues, Ninjas, Punks, Gangsters, Business men, or old people! Could be anybody! That's why, in our two week's time, we'll be gathering clues then we'll be taking action. Anything else?"

"How about procedures? Standard protocols? Like if we're ambushed, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, the top most rule we're crazy about is Separation. That is not allowed whatsoever! If you were put on a team, you function as a team. No one goes off solo, and if you do go off solo, I will personally rip you a new one, because your lives are in our hands and it's our responsibility to keep you seen breathing walking out and in of Konaha's gates. As for the unexpected, expect it. And expect to be with your team, as I do expect. I don't care if your separated from the ENTIRE group, I want you with someone! I don't care if its your dog! Be with something that breathes, walks, and pumps blood through an organ. If its a pet, make sure it does jutsu."

"Speaking of teams, what are the teams anyways?" TenTen asked, her head propped up on her fist as her other fist was taking rabid notes.

"Well, tomorrow, we'll take at least 30 minutes to do standard check protocols, and then, we'll tell you the teams. As for right now, I want everyone of you to concentrate on the mission and your training. Anything else?"

"Is there anything else that we should know about?" Sasuke spoke for the first time in 10 minutes.

"Well, if you don't want to follow the rules that we lay out for you, you can have the bad end of the stick...With me. Because when I loose my temper, and you're the cause of that, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital. I don't play games. And another thing, no one is better than the other, if you feel that way, you better keep a journal, and that's fine, but when those words leave the paper and exit your mouth, believe me, I have a nice backhand swing. We may all be the same age, but some of us are more mature than others, and some of us have the authority to give out a punishment. Now here's the bottom line, follow our rules and you'll come back to Konaha with a jaw full of real teeth." Octavia smiled. "Anyone have a problem with that?" No one moved. "Good! Now, anything else?" Again, no one moved. Maybe the hottie was a hothead.

"Alright, Genin." Phoung stepped up. "Today, we want you to train. Train and build up your strength and strengthen your weaknesses. Head in early around 7 or 7:30-ish. You need a good sleep. Pack all your things right before your beauty sleep." That made some of the Genin snicker. "Please, pack lightly of only what you need. Please, if you've got long hair, please tie it up. Again, weaponry, scrolls, and 3 sets of clothes will be the main necessity that we have required for you. As for food, take whatever you want, but a reminder, pack it lightly and make sure it doesn't spoil or grow hair. In short, don't pack what will keep us behind. Now, what I need from you is any medical problems we should be aware of, such as asthma, or TB. Obviously we need this information that way we can avoid it at all costs."

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't our medical info be inside our profiles?" Shikimaru asked.

"Actually, most of them were, however, these were last years. Some of them might not be included. We need to be up to date. Many people often develops new allergies over the course of their lifetimes. We are just making sure, again, standard protocols. I want this mission to be smooth. I want no mistakes. This should be a good experience for everyone. After you are done writing your name and medical issues, you are free to resume your day. But keep in mind, that once you step outside that door, your newest priority is this mission right now. Please take it seriously, and again, no monkey business, please. You're playing with the big kids now." Phoung nodded with seriousness in her flawless features. Everyone also nodded with a smirk or a serious face. Not so soon afterwards, the pencils started marking like crazy.

The first one to be finished is Shino. He walked up, put the slip of paper in the mission file and Phoung heldd out her hand and he shook it. "Welcome aboard. Thank you for your time."

"I'm glad I could help." He said in his monotone voice with a slight nod. Next was Sasuke, Neji, Shikimaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and so on. Finally, the last one to leave the room was Sabaku No Gaara. Has he gave his paper to her, she never held out her hand for him, although, it wasn't like he was going to shake it anyways. She could sense his malice. She was trained for it.

"Sabaku No Gaara. It is an honor." She bowed.

"So, it really is the infamous." Octavia grinned with a deep chuckle.

"Hn." Gaara only stared.

"I noticed that you didn't take any notes, ask any questions, and that you are the last one to leave. However...you haven't written a scratch upon your info card." Octavia spoke softly.

"And?"

"I've been trained to sense these things." Phoung closed her eyes. "Let me ask you...Do you feel that this mission is trivial to you?" She looked at him completely square in the eyes. No one blinked. It was quiet. Octavia observed the two. She scoffed.

"Or maybe...one can be scared in their own right."

"What makes you assume such a thought?"

"I've heard a lot about you. Of course, most of it would be bad news. But it's all gossip." He stared at her. Of course she was dragging it on, like she was during her lectures. "And I've heard of what you harbor. And of course, I have heard about the accusations."

"What do you want?" He was getting impatient.

"Are you afraid to go on this mission or not?"

"Why should I be?"

"Do you honestly believe that I'm going to carry someone who is also unstable on board? I don't think so. Now either you can cooperate and write down the damn information, or I can withdraw your ass from the Chuunin examinations." Gaara looked long and hard at Octavia. Thinking if it was best to kill her. Or just leave. He really hated talking things out, because talking was so not his thing.

"I'm fine." And he left. Octavia let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Phoung asked, neatly stacking the information cards in the mission file. The blue haired stole a glance at the clock, it read 4:45 pm.

"Obvious, isn't it?"

"Would you like to tell me?" She began packing the files into a knapsack.

"He harbors the demon, Shukaku, of the Sand. And as a child he's been rejected. He kills those who reject him, all but his father. That I know, after all the assassination attempts...he's still Kazekage. Again, those who show fear around him will end up dead, that's only as far as I've heard. What's more, is that I'm afraid that the little children we'll be evacuating, will come to fear him...I don't know if he can resist the urge to kill. Or, the other scenario, what if his emotions defeat him in battle this time around. His childhood wasn't as good as ours. And I...don't know what to do...we've chosen someone...I don't think I can...trust...Or maybe...it's regret that I feel..."

"Now, there. What will be, will be. What choices we've made will all work out, hopefully and eventually. There are scars one must bear through a lifetime, and sometimes we all find a way to cope with these horrible things."

"And what if this horrible thing turns into a killing machine?"

"Well...what can a beast lack what a human can or cannot have, that isn't either, love, home, feelings, and a heart?"

"What?"

"Another human's trust. Maybe trust is all you need to build off one thing. And possibly, that bond could eventually turn into love."

"But I'm not looking for love, you know that Phoung. I'm too young to be dating."

"I'm glad that you have other priorities to be thinking of."

"However, you're trained to feel that way, always."

"Then, why is this mindless Ninja Kit here? Oh, wait...I remember, I was born with a subconscious state of mind, one that almost got me killed. Ninja Kit's aren't supposed to come with bonus features, ya know."

"Right. Sorry."

"I may be artificially made, but I am human at heart."

"Sorry. For being judgmental."

"What can be forgiven, can always be forgotten."

"Is that your ideal of forgiveness?"

"Are you gonna accept it or not?"

"Accepted."

"Well, I'm finished. Let's grab some chow, eh?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"When have I had one of those?"

"Now who's being judgmental?"

"Now, I'm not being judgmental, this my dear friend, is self-indulgence"

"So, you really do have a right state of mind, eh?"

"Now that hurts."

"Didn't know you had feelings."

"Okay, now that's too far."

"Sorry."

"-Sigh- I won't accept it, unless you pay for lunch."

"Damn you...stupid Ninja kits..."

"What?"

"What place?"

"Where ever you want. I still want to go over some of the Genin, plus we have to evaluate the medical information."

"Right. Let's find a nice diner with booths."

--

This is my first story, and I know my friends like it and I hope you do. This is like, my first year on here! Yay! Finally got enough courage to get up and make an account! Now I can leave lovely reviews for your stories! yay!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Apparently there's supposed to be a disclaimer--which I have no clue for it's significances but I guess I'll do it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own half of these animated people, but I do own Phoung, Lominique, Octavia, Thi and Zana. I created these 5 for this band story I was gonna make (Of course, it was another Naruto story). But I never got around to it. I normally use these 5 because I'm weird and to lazy to make up some whole other super coolio person...that's too much work. ONLY on special occasions...But when my friends ask me for these things, I normally forget or procastinate and never finish...

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! THANKS FOR READING, READERS!! I DO TAKE CRITIZISM! (ps. keep it too a nice minimum, I am highly sensitive to my art, however, a good aspiring achiever needs some critizism to learn.)

PhoungSeppuku


End file.
